


Beyond the Reef: ADAPTED

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Adapted, Bubonicc, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, MTMTE, Merformers AU, Not My Fault, Oh how the tables have turned, Quote Challenge, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This isn't a real thing. It's just from Bubonicc's "Beyond the Reef" Merformers fix with Roddy and Magnus. I was reading it and thought, what if the roles reversed? All credit and everything goes to Bubonicc, I own nothing, I didn't do anything apart from adjust it accordingly. Go read her's, it's great.Purely self indulgent.I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Hasbro
Relationships: Rodimus/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 16





	Beyond the Reef: ADAPTED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubonicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/gifts).

Leaning down, Rodimus pressed his nose into Magnus’ chest, worshiping the flesh. Magnus was so warm and large and soft, and he soaked it in, cherishing every inch. He grazed his teeth across it, feeling the hide twitch in reaction before leaving a little lick of affection.

Below, Magnus’ genital slit parted a bit as the tip of his shaft peeked out. In a matter of seconds it was at full length, swollen and twitching each time Rodimus ground down against it.

“R-Roddy.” Magnus choked out, his body coursing waves of heat from his slit all the way down to the tip of his tail.

“You’re alright.” Rodimus cooed, licking Magnus’ cheek to help relax him. “You’re okay.” Reaching a hand down between them, Rodimus half cupped his hand around Magnus’ large shaft, not quite touching it.

“Can I?” He waited, watching Magnus’ face closely. The large blue mer nodded, his eyes squeezing shut when he felt Rodimus' hand squeeze and start to stroke.

“Roddy!” Hiding his face into Rodimus' chest, Magnus’ hips bucked into the smaller mer’s palm, the hand dwarfed by the sheer size of the shaft.

As he stroked, Rodimus felt his own genital slit throbbing below him. He shifted his hips from side to side, rubbing his bulging slit against Magnus’ tail. He had done a great job at keeping his own shaft tucked inside of its sheath, but now the pink tip peeped out.

“Are you ready?” Rodimus halted his stroking, putting all of his attention on the beautiful face.

With a nod, Magnus dipped his head when Rodimus placed a kiss atop his nose. The smaller mer released his shaft and moved himself upward and aligned their slits. With a soft grunt, the rest of Rodimus’ shaft slipped out of its sheath. It nosed gently against Magnus’ slit, making him jump and grab onto Rodimus’ arms for support.

He had expected Rodimus to dive right in, but instead he just rubbed against his genital folds, drawing out dull pangs of pleasure that had his mouth hanging open slightly. He kept rubbing, at least for a few minutes before angling himself better and starting to penetrate.

Rodimus kept stroking Magnus' shaft.

“R-Roddy-” Magnus choked out, digging his claws into the sand by his sides as he felt the shaft pushing into him. His genital fold spread to accommodate the shaft, sending intoxicating waves of pleasure through the blue Mer.

“Mhm~” Rodimus purred above him, licking his face and cuddling him when he whimpered. He eased his hips back and forth as slowly as he could, sinking himself lower and lower every few minutes until finally their hips touched.

“Oh Roddy, oh Roddy you feel so good.” Magnus sobbed softly into Rodimus’ neck, mouthing over the muscles and groaning into them when he felt him shift.

His genital slit felt like it was on fire, but in the best possible way. Rodimus kept thrusting into Magnus' slit. When he seemed to move too fast and heard Magnus whine he would slow and lick his nose or his neck. He seemed to listen to everything he had to say, it was perfect.


End file.
